Amiga mía, quiéreme
by Lis Jade Black
Summary: Songfic Que pasa cuando el amor no nos corresponde? Si Harry esta enamorado de alguien y ella no le corresponde... Y que pasa si guerda ese secreto por muchos años, puede morir uno con un secreto?????Fic triste, lee y deja tu Review


Este fic tiene dos canciones, una de ale sanz y otra de ale Fernández. Amiga mía y no estoy segura si la otra se llama quiéreme, Se lo dedico a Venezuela, queremos salir de esta situación ya, Venezuela y los muertos que hubieron, esto va por ti!!!!!!!!!!!!!

****

**Amiga mía, quiéreme.**

Cuando el amor no nos corresponde...

_Amiga mía, lo sé, sólo vives por él._

*

Quisiera arrancarte de mi corazón, pero no puedo. ¿Cómo fue que comencé a amarte? ¿Cómo fue que cambié una amistad tan hermosa por una amor no correspondido? Arruiné años de compresión, y los transformé en tristeza. Me ahogué en el mar de tus miradas y la sonrisa de tus labios. Creé un sentimiento que nunca podría se correspondido ¿Por qué no puedes amarme como yo te amo? Por qué sueñas con un amor igual de imposible que el mío, por qué no me miras como yo te miro, por qué no me deseas como yo te deseo ¿por qué? Pero de ti no hay respuesta, y es que ni siquiera te lo he preguntado... Llorar no te hace bien, y tú lo sabes mejor que yo. Amarte es mi peor pecado y tú amarlo a él... bueno esa es tu ilusión. Pero me gusta pecar así y no te lo voy a negar. Me gusta lo que siento, me gusta amarte, desearte y soñarte. Porque soñar... Eso no me lo quita nadie.

**_*A veces mi corazón va donde mi voz no llega_***

Te amo ¿puedes entenderlo? ¡te amo! Maldigo mi vida, mi voz, mi alma, TODO, pero quiéreme, por qué ya no me quieres...

**No te pido las estrellas**

**_Ni la luna ni el sol_**

**_Yo no te pido ser el dueño de tu amor_**

**_No necesito que me jures la verdad_**

**_Sólo tu mirada... Me basta_**

**_No preciso obligarte que me dediques tu existir_**

**_Es tan sencillo lo que quiero yo de ti_**

**_Te has convertido en mi luz, mi manantial_**

**_Y ya no puedo más que en ti... pensar_**

**_Y tú miamor_**

**_Me elevas al cielo_**

**_Y tú miamor_**

**_Del cielo al desuelo_**

**_Y tú miamor_**

**_Sólo tú miamor, tengo una sola petición_**

**_Sólo te pido_**

**_Quiéreme. Quiéreme en cariño_**

**_Que tú eres mi adoración._**

**_Quiéreme, que date conmigo_**

**_Has atrapado mi corazón_**

**_Quiéreme, quiéreme, quiéreme_**

**_Sólo te pido lo que quieras entregar_**

**_No te pido una fortuna_**

**_Ni un tesoro que pagar_**

**_En tú guarida es donde quiero yo morar_**

**_Quiero perderme en el abismo de tu piel_**

**_Para luego volverte a querer_**

**_Y tú miamor, me engañar me hechizas_**

**_Y tú miamor_**

**_Con cada sonrisa _**

**_Y tú miamor_**

**_Sólo tú miamor, llevas mi alma en tus bolsillos_**

**_Por eso pido_**

**_Quiéreme_**__

Te necesito tanto como las rosas al agua, como la luna al amanecer y cómo tus labios a él. Quiero besar cada centímetro de tu piel, para luego transformarlos en toques de caricias. Qué no quisiera yo de ti. Quiero saciar mis deseos con tus manos en mi cuerpo, quiero recorrerte entera con el deslice de mis manos. Quiéreme un poquito más, sólo eso te pido.

_¡Ay amiga mía!, lo sé, sólo vives por el que lo sabe también. _No sabes como quisiera borrar tus noches de dolor, como quisiera ser tu almohada que es tu más fiel compañera, o ser tus pies que aseguran tus caídas. Hermione reina de mis noches, sonrisa de mis tormentas, razón de mi existencia, quiéreme.

He hablado con él, busco tu felicidad, _pero él no te ve como yo, suplicarle mi boca que diga que me ha confesado entre copas, que es con tu piel con quien sueña de noche y que enloquece con cada botón que te desabrochas pensando en sus manos. Él no te ve como yo suspirando, con los ojito abiertos de par en par, escucharle nombrarle. ¡Ay amiga mía lo sé y él también!. _Por qué simplemente no puedes amarme como yo te amo, o entonces por qué él no tiene el valor de decirte lo que siente y dejan los dos mi conciencia e paz. Por qué él no renuncia a esa otra mujer. No puedo verle a él, porque recuerdo que tú le lloras, que le deseas, que le amas con todas tus fuerzas. Por qué tantas desgracias y tan pocas sonrisas.

Tantas preguntas que me quedan sin respuestas. _Ay amiga mía no sé que decir, ni que hacer para verte feliz. Ojalá pudiera mandar en el alma o en la libertad que lo que a él le hace falta; Llenarte los bolsillos de guerras ganadas, de sueños e ilusiones renovadas. Yo quiero regalarte una poesía; tú piensas que estoy dando las noticias._

Si pudiera retroceder el tiempo, créeme que no cambiaría este amor por nada. No cambiaría nuestro encuentro, ni nuestra amistad, lo único que cambiaría es el no haberme dado cuenta antes de este ceñimiento. Recuerdo a la perfección que cuando nos conocimos, yo te miraba como miraba a cualquier otra niña. Pero luego te fuiste haciendo amiga mía y de Ron, todo esto sucedió tan rápido. Pero cuando tú m amaste yo no te correspondí. Te me declaraste, lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer, fue en quinto, pero yo no hacía más que pensar en Cho, si tan sólo pudiera cambiar eso, sólo eso...

Si mi boca dijera lo que mi mente quiere que diga, ya habría hecho que me mataran, para no tener que sufrir más por este amor, pero ¡demonios!, a la vez me gusta sufrir por ti. Pero mis ganas de vivir también se deben a tu existencia, se deben a ti. Por eso es que no he muerto de amor como quien dice, porque ya verte es suficiente para darle alegría a mis días.

¿Cómo es que me he enamorado así de ti? Dime como quieres que sea, un beso y eres la única para mí. Amor es... Todo lo que tú lo hagas ser, tú me controlas, me consuelas y mueves toda mi verdad. Todo lo que siento está allí, en tu tienda de amor. Por eso quiéreme como yo te quiero a ti. Ámame, por favor ámame. Ya no lo puedo soportar más.

Para amarte... necesito una razón, y es difícil creer que no exista una más que este amor. Tú sabes bien quien soy, me conoces mejor de lo que yo lo hago, por eso, por tu comprensión eres la única dueña de mi corazón. Nadie piensa en ti como lo hago yo, y es que nunca creí que el amor doliera tanto así, tal vez es cierto que tú no eras esa para mí, pero mis días serían tan largos y grises sin ti, son tan agrios y sin sentido, que dejarían mi vida sin razón para vivirla.

Yo sé que lo que suena como una triste canción es mi vida, así es y será siempre, no dudo que consiga otra mujer, pero no será igual, porque pueden pasar miles de años pero mis sentimientos hacia ti no cambiarán, porque ya una parte de mí forma parte de ti. Te amo. ¿Cuántas veces quieres que te lo repita?

Amiga mía, ojalá algún día escuchando mi canción, de pronto, entiendas que lo que nunca quise fue contar tu historia porque podría resultar conmovedora. Pero, perdona, amiga mía, no es inteligencia ni sabiduría; esta es mi manera de decir las cosas. No es que sea mi trabajo es que es mi idioma.

Él me habla de ti, me pregunta por ti, realmente sabe que le amas y él te ama también. Renuncien todo y sean de una vez uno para el otro, ¿por qué tantos rodeos? Maldita sea... ya no aguanto más, los dos son insoportables. Quisiera decirte lo mucho que te amo pero ***Hay cosas que no se cuentan y mueren en los corazones***

Amiga mía, princesa de un cuento infinito. Amiga mía, tan sólo pretendo que cuentes conmigo. Amiga mía, a ver si uno de estos días por fin aprendo a hablar sin tener que dar tantos rodeos, que toda esta historia me importa porque eres mi amiga. Amiga mía, lo sé, sólo vives por él, que lo sabe también. Pero él no te ve como yo suplicarle a mi boca que diga que me ha confesado entre copas, que es con tu piel con quien sueña de noche...

Ya no sé que puedo hacer para que seas feliz, no me gusta verte llorar. Él no es imposible, sólo se rehúsa a rechazar a la otra ¡Quiero hacerte feliz! Si tan solo ese amor que tienes me lo profesaras a mí. Siempre supe que ustedes estaban enamorados, pero era inevitable enamorarme de ti. Ya estaba escrito en el destino que mi corazón sólo te perteneciera a ti, y por eso no me siento desgraciado, porque lo único bueno en mi vida han sido ustedes mis mejores amigos y este amor. Aunque no me deje en paz, aunque no lo deje de pensar, no lo cambiaría ni por todo el dinero del mundo.

Amiga mía, no sé que decir, ni que hacer para verte feliz. Ojalá pudiera mandar en el alma o en la libertad que es lo que a él le hace falta; llenarte los bolsillos de guerras ganadas, de sueños e ilusiones renovadas. Yo quiero regalarte una poesía; tú piensas que estoy dando las noticias.

-Harry... él terminó con ella- Su sonrisa llenaba mi corazón, pero no el vacío del amor que tenía. Por fin me dejarían en paz, ya no tenía por qué luchar más. Ya para qué. Nunca pude ser más afortunado, porque la amé a ella, eso ya para mí fue una gran fortuna. Por eso dicen que hay que verle el lado positivo a las cosas, porque si me amargara contando lo malo, viviría en una sólo sufridera.

-Me alegro por ustedes- No todo el tiempo se puede fingir bien, sólo espero haberla hecho entender que me alegró la noticia de que por fin era feliz, ella y Ron por supuesto.

-Ay Harry... Soy tan feliz. En gran parte gracias a ti, siempre has estado ahí conmigo, para todo.

-Por algo existimos los amigos ¿No?

Ella me abrazó, me encantaba cuando lo hacía, siempre se sentía muy bien, pero fue el último... Sí por más que duela fue el último... Tu felicidad no duró más... No duró nada... por eso _Amiga mía, ojalá algún día escuchando mi canción, de pronto, entiendas que lo que nunca quise fue contar tu historia porque podría resultar conmovedora. _Ya ves por qué digo que **hay cosas que no se cuentan y mueren en los corazones.**

Nunca pude decirte esto, pero quiero que sepas que esto, a pesar de escribirlo ya en mi vejez, y que ya tuve mi familia, y dos hermosos hijos, espero con ansias el día de mi muerte para reencontrarme contigo. Ya estoy muy enfermo, y ya mis hijos no me necesitan, mi esposa se ha ido como tú, y ya no me queda más nada que escribir mi vida en un papel. Ya no tengo compañía pero eso no es lo que verdaderamente importa, lo que sí importa es que mantuve este amor y este secreto por más de cincuenta años.

Si en mi corazón queda algo de ilusión es la de volver a verte... Ya estoy viajando por el universo de la vida que viene... Ya te estoy viendo...

**Notas de la autora.**

Ok, no sé de onde emonios alio ste inal, sólo sé que me hace casi hasta llorar. Espero que les haya gustado, y también espero sus reviews! Quiero saber que opinan eh? Lo más seguro es que coloque otro song fic que no tenga nada que ver con este como segundo capi, tal vez ponga aquí todos mis sonf fics, ya estoy haciendo otro. Porfis reviews!!!!!

Lis ;)


End file.
